Bunny's Springflower
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: BunnyxOC. Ashlynn Mae is the Spirit of Spring and has been for 400 years. She tells the Guardians of a plot to help Pitch reclaim power and they ask for her help. As the adventure continues, she and a certain Pooka can't deny their feelings towards each other. Unfortunately, evil may be the one thing that can tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1: Hot Chocolate

**Shouldn't write another story…...can't…...too much work…..oh, well. For now, please enjoy a story that takes place after the movie. Description of OC will be right before first chapter. If this is your name, sorry. I got it off of a baby name website.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Want to, but sadly don't.**

 **Name:** **Ashlynn Mae (Goes by Ash)**

 **Appearance:** **Dark, brown hair. Crystal blue eyes. Freckles. Pale green halter top with brown cardigan. Jeans. Pale yellow flats. Silver headpiece on forehead with pink diamond, which helps conduct power like Jack's staff.**

 **Age:** **20's. (I'm going to say it's appropriate for her and Bunny to be together because Bunny acts like he's in his twenties.) Though really 420.**

 **Personality:** **Kind, patient, level headed, smart, sarcastic (occasionally).**

 **Likes:** **Gardening, Reading, Kickboxing**

 **Dislikes:** **Violence (unless absolutely necessary), Cruelty, Thunder**

 **Ash's POV**

I am the Spirit of Spring. I became a spirit when I saved my family. **(Go into detail later).** Once Gaia, Mother Nature, told me I was the Spirit of Spring, she let me loose into the world with nothing but what I had on me. I roamed for 400 years, spreading spring with the help of my headpiece.

One day, I discovered that Groundhog, someone who, while not my favorite person, had for some reason gone to find Pitch and teamed up with him along with Cupid and the Leprechaun. I knew I had to tell the Guardians, as Gaia had told me they did not know. So I transported myself to the North Pole. I knew instantly why I didn't do these kinds of things. I was freezing!

Before I could teleport back, and get warmer clothes, a yeti, one of North's helpers, saw me and decided to help me inside. I tried to tell him I could go, but he would not listen. He forced me inside and started yelling.

"Really, you don't need to make a fuss. I'm fine," I said, even though my chattering teeth and shaking arms tried to say otherwise.

"Phil, what are you…..what is Ash doing here? Bah, never mind. Get her to the fire, now!" North bellowed. Phil beckoned me to follow and I did, knowing refusing wasn't an option. They led me to a big room where the other famous Guardians were. Of course, I'd met all of them, Jack included since he was a seasonal.

"Ash! Oh, are you alright?" Tooth asked. I nodded but Phil growled and shoved me onto the couch, next to Bunny, before throwing a blanket onto me.

"No, ya aren't, Sheila. Ya're freezing," Bunny said, glaring at me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stayed silent.

"Here is some hot chocolate, courtesy of the kitchen," North said. I took it gratefully, blowing before taking a sip. Still as delicious as I remember.

"So, what brings a spring spirit to the North Pole?" Jack asked. I look down.

"Mother Nature said I had to be the one to tell you th-tha….*achoo*!" I sneezed. Sandy handed me a tissue. "Thank you. Man, I should've worn warmer clothes."

"What did Mother Nature want you to tell us?" North prodded. I blushed a little. How could I forget?

"Right. Um, she wanted to make sure you knew that the Groundhog, Cupid, and the Leprechaun decided to *achoo* find Pitch and team up with him," I answered before sipping my hot chocolate again.

"What!?" They cried. I looked to see five very shocked faces. Apparently Gaia was right and they hadn't heard. Whoops.

"Yeah. And now if you will all excuse me, I need to go to *achoo* the Equator and warn Juliet **(summer spirit)** and then to Japan *achoo* for Pine **(autumn Spirit)** and _then_ go home. *Achoo*!" I sneezed once more. Whenever a spirit is in a climate they shouldn't be in, they tend to get sick real fast.

"Not happening Sheila. Ya're in no condition to go anywhere," Bunny said. I smirked at him weakly.

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to stop me?" I taunted. I tried to get up, but my legs decided they didn't want to work and buckled beneath me. Bunny grabbed me by my waist and sat me back down on the couch, smirking. I glared at him. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything, Sheila," Bunny replied. I huffed. Then I had some more of my hot chocolate. I ignored everyone as they started to make their battle strategies. I wasn't involved. Seasonals never got involved. Besides Jack, but only because Manny created him and gave him a spot with the Guardians.

 **A/N: Well? What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

**Well, I've finally figured out something. You readers tell me to update and that means you enjoy my story. Therefore, I need to be constant. So I will really really try to update all my stories every 2 weeks, if not sooner. Ok? When school starts, it may be harder, but I'll still try. That's it for now. Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG, just my OC's and plot.**

As the Guardians started talking, I just tried to warm myself up enough so I could leave. Because, while the Guardians and I are on semi-good terms, I still needed to warn my brother and sister. **(Seasonals, aka the Spirits of one particular season, like Jack and Ash, are all children of Mother Nature, therefore siblings. Or at least, that's how they see it.)** Juliet and Pine needed to be warned so they could defend themselves if needed and hide, as we did during Pitch's last attack.

"Blag na dowah," Phil said. I nodded. * **He said: You warm yet?*** I then gave him my now empty hot chocolate mug and stood up. I folded the blanket and put it in my seat.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Tooth asked. I turned to see the Guardians looking at me. I sighed inwardly, knowing they wouldn't like it.

"Getting ready to leave. I've warmed up and now I kind of have to warn the other seasonals. See you when this over, I guess," I said before getting ready to teleport. Before I could, however, I saw Sandy pointing at MITM (Man in the Moon). I looked up, as did the others, to see him trying to tell us something. MITM showed us a shadow on the ground, one of Pitch and the traitors.

"Manny, we know. Why are you telling us this?" North asked. 'Manny' must be some kind of nickname. The shadows changed into…..my headpiece? And then a silhouette of me fighting the traitors and taking them down. I instantly started to shake my head.

"Oh no, no way! There has to be a mistake," I said. MITM made an 'x' with shadows, saying that no, this wasn't a mistake, before stopping the puppet show and going back to his usual color. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself by breathing.

"Looks like ya're staying here, Sheila," Bunny smirked. I glared at him.

"No, I am not. I still have to warn the others and once I do, I'm going into hiding, which is what I've always done during Pitch's attacks," I stated. Jack came over and put a hand on my shoulder, him and I both ignoring Bunny's growl.

"I know seasonals aren't supposed to get involved. And yeah, you still need to tell Juliet and Pine, but you can't ignore Manny. Besides, what would Mother say?" Jack smirked. I shuddered at what she would do if she found out I'd disobeyed MITM, a very high-up being. **(Sorry, had too. ;) )**

"Alright, fine. I'll help. But only if you promise to quit making it snow so much in Burgess. It's supposed to be Spring," I scolded. Jack smiled sheepishly and I shook my head at him. "Be right back." I added as I teleported to the Equator.

 **Bunny's POV**

After Ash left, we all then had to decide what to do. I was still a bit sore with the way Frostbite had acted with Ash. I mean, really, they're siblings, and that means they aren't supposed to be close like that.

"Bunny, come on! What did I do now?" Snowcone asked. I growled and turned from 'im. Tooth and Sandy back away, but North decided to butt in.

"Bunny is just mad you flirted with his girlfriend," North chuckled. My eyes widened and I stormed up to 'im.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed. North rolled his eyes while Icicle's face dawned in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You like her," The menace said. I growled and crossed my arms.

"Not on yar nelly, mate," I replied. Everyone laughed. I huffed and sat down. Frosty sat beside me.

"Calm down, Cottontail. I won't tell. Mostly because when she finds out, she'll be mad I didn't tell her. But Ash? Why?" Snowflake asked. I sighed, wondering why he couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Drop it, mate. Now, what are we gonna do about those traitors?" I asked.

 **A/N: Aww. Poor Bunny. It makes sense though, seeing as how she's the Spirit of Spring and his holiday is in Spring.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boo!

**I have been told writing a new story is a mistake. But seeing as how Beastboy's Best Friend and TMNT: Little Sister will be ending soon, I don't see why not. ROTG One-shots and Drabbles will go on for who knows how long and Autumn's Orphan will be done sometime this year. So there!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG, even though I want to so badly!**

 **Ash's POV**

I told Juliet and Pine, and they both immediately told me they were going into hiding, as I knew they would. They told me I needed to as well, but I knew I couldn't. So I just smiled and left. I returned to the Pole just in time to see everyone getting onto the sleigh. I smirked and snuck up behind Bunny, who was trying to tell everyone they should take his tunnels.

The others, who were in front of him, saw me, but I motioned them to be quiet and they hid their smiles. I crept up and then I opened my mouth the cry 'BOO!' but before I could, Bunny turned and smirked. I tripped and would've fallen on the floor had he not caught me.

"Trying to sneak up on someone with the world's largest ears?" Bunny smirked. I glared at him and brushed myself off.

"Oh, whatever. You're such a showoff," I replied. Bunny sputtered and I laughed. Then I looked at the sleigh.

"We were going to find out where Pitch might be based on some nightmares some children have been having," Tooth explained. I nodded before taking a deep breath and getting into the sleigh. I didn't have a problem with the sleigh or heights, I just wasn't a fan of North's famous loop-de-loops.

"Well, come on," I said. The others got in, Bunny last. He sat by me and next to the wall. I smiled warmly at him before deciding to distract him.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of Juliet's chariot, just a little less gold and a bit more Christmassy," I started. Bunny nodded, before we took off. He held onto the rail with a death grip. I frowned a little. Luckily, Jack decided to chip in.

"Oh, yeah, do remember how high she took all of us last time? Man, it makes me glad to be in this sleigh more than anything," Jack added. We all got into a conversation about travel, and whose way was best.

Jack was for the wind, Tooth was for flying, Sandy was for his dream cloud, North and his sleigh (obviously), Bunny and his tunnels, while I favored my teleportation. We talked for a while, Bunny eventually loosening his grip.I smiled.

Bunny was something else, in my opinion. He had a huge ego, could be incredibly stubborn, short tempered, and often spoke without thinking. But, when he wanted to be, he could be very kind and caring. He also was very gentle, but brave. A great warrior. I'd developed a bit of a crush on him when we met, and now every time I see him, my heart hurts.

I get kind of sad whenever I think about it, because he's a Pooka, a Guardian, the Easter Bunny. Why would he ever be interested in a dull spirit like me?

 **A/N: So oblivious. Both of them. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Desert

**I'm back! Who likes this story? If no one does, then I guess I can always take it down.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Just my OC's and plot.**

"And we are here!" North announced. We landed, in the hot desert of Egypt. I glared at North.

"What were you thinking? Bringing Jack, the winter spirit, to a DESERT!" I yelled. North blushed and started muttering 'I don't know'. I groaned in disbelief.

"I'll be fine, as long as we make this quick," Jack assured me. I 'humphed' before standing besides Bunny.

"Mother is not going to be happy with me if she finds out I let this happen," I said. Bunny shot me a comforting smile that made butterflies appear in my stomach.

"I'm sure it'll be a'right. Now, where is the ankle biter?" Bunny asked. Tooth flew up and pointed straight. We all made our way to a collection of tents, which seemed unoccupied. At least, until three young children (2 boys, 1 girl) made there way towards us, gaping. Well, at most of us, anyways. Understandably, Jack, while growing in believers, hadn't quite made it to Egypt just yet. And I had none whatsoever, which is why, though it hurt, I wasn't surprised when they ran through Jack and I to see the other Guardians.

"Ugh. That hurt," Jack said, gripping his stomach. I smiled weakly at him as I did the same. Tooth and North began talking to the children while Sandy made pictures with his sand. Bunny came and put his paw on my shoulder.

"You two a'right?" He asked. Jack nodded, and I did too as the pain went away. We just stood there in silence as we waited for the others to hurry up. When they were done, we all headed back to the sleigh and took off.

"What'd they say?" I asked. Tooth smiled at me, but I saw right through her. "Nu-uh. The truth."

"Pitch gave nightmares about evil weapon that spreads fear throughout world. Children afraid to sleep," North answered. I frowned, not liking the idea of Pitch with a fear weapon.

"What did you do about the kids?" I asked, ignoring Jack's questioning look. I know Seasonals aren't supposed to care, but I can't help myself. Just like Jack.

"Sandy gave them some dreamsand to help them sleep," Tooth replied. I nodded. North then took out a globe and whispered 'North Pole'. And with that, we went through the portal and were back to freezing.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I really needed to get inside. The others all shot worried glances at me before we got inside. I immediately got out and started pacing. It helped get me warm. And rubbing my arms also seemed to be helping.

"Uh, sheila, ya know ya're leaving flowers in ya're wake, right?" Bunny asked. I stopped and looked at the ground. It was covered in grass and daisies. I groaned as Jack laughed. I glared at him.

"Not my fault! You know our powers aren't in control when we're upset, Frosty!" I exclaimed. Jack continued to laugh and I did my best to make the flowers go away. All but a few did.

"Why spring spirit upset?" North asked. I glanced at him, wondering if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Uh, Pitch has teamed up with 3 spirits of _my_ season, meaning that when this is over, I'll be held responsible for them _and_ we just found out Pitch is either planning on getting or already has a machine to cause worldwide fear. Why do you think I'm upset?!" I yelled before leaving the Guardians confused as I headed towards the Globe room. Bunny, of course caught up to me and we looked at the globe in silence.

"It'll be a'right. And we'll make sure ya don't get in trouble," Bunny said softly. I smiled a little. Then I looked at him.

"Thanks. That means a lot," I replied. He blushed, and I think I did too, a little before the others came into the room. I sighed. I had some explaining to do.

 **A/n: Well? If you want me to continue, please let me know. Otherwise, well, I don't know. I may delete this or forget about it.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sweater

**I have already said like four times why I haven't update. Getting reading glasses, youtube videos (If a Jelsa fan, look up Jelsa A Journey part one by Kitkat Dragon), and babysitting so I can raise money.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG**

 **Ash's POV**

"Alright, I'll say this one more time. I'm sorry I yelled. I yelled because I'm a little stressed out about some things and took it out on you guys. That is all you're getting from me, okay?" I asked really slowly. Jack, Sandy, and Bunny had already gotten it, but Tooth and North were a bit slow on the uptake.

"I think so," Tooth replied. North still looked at me confused, so I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Ah, forget it! What's our next step?"

"We will go to Cupid's favorite hangout first, then the Leprechaun's, then the Groundhog's hole," Jack told me. I nodded.

"Where does Cupid go again?" I questioned Tooth since she had said it earlier. I just forgot.

"Paris. And Finnegan Douglas the Leprechaun likes Ireland," Tooth explained. I groaned.

"Man, I hate Ireland. Finn is always making spring last longer than it should, and start earlier too," I stated. Jack glanced at me.

"So it's him doing that, not you?" Jack asked. I glared at him.

"I never make spring come early or late unless it has to. Now, when are we heading to Paris?"

"You know, I recall reading something about how seasonals do not care much for other spirits or humans. They also despise interfering," North said randomly. Jack and I groaned in unison.

"That's ignorance, you know that, right?" Jack asked rhetorically. I nodded in agreement.

"I mean, we're supposed to. But it's really hard for some of us to just ignore everything. And not caring is so...strange to me," I told the group.

"Yeah. Unlike the other two. They hate caring and helping," Jack added.

"Well, looks like you twos are uncommon. Now let's get going to france," Bunny announced. We all went back into the sleigh, stopping only when Phil handed North a bag of supplies and gave me a large grey sweater.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. He grunted and forced me into it. I crinkled my face in mock annoyance before hopping onto the sleigh.

"Nice costume. Warm enough in 'ere?" Bunny asked in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes.

He may be cute, but that didn't mean he couldn't get on my nerves sometimes.

 **A/N: Short but an update.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback

**I'm sorry. Again. I have some things going on, trying out for a play, midterms are coming up, and I had a baby! In Child Development, we had to make babies out of 2-liter bottles and I named mine Emma. So yeah.**

 **Jack: So who's the baby daddy?**

 **Me: *Decides to quit writing and move to Ireland because of Jack***

 **Bunny: Nice going, Frosty.**

 **Jack: Wha-but I didn't mean-huh?**

 **Me: *Decides to come back to slap Jack and start writing again***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG (Thankfully). Just my plot and OC's.**

 **Ash's POV**

As Bunny starts yelling at Jack, we all get into the sleigh. As North takes off for France, I grow apprehensive. And as the others talk, I stay silent as I think about something that I seem to think about all the time, even if it's not pleasant.

 _ ***Ash's Thoughts/Flashback***_

 _The year was 1610. Over four hundred years ago. I was eighteen years old, and I lived in a simple house with my aging parents in Paris, France. Father was arranging for me to wed Sir Nicolas, who was forty-one. I hated the idea of it, but knew I had no say in the matter._

 _To compensate, my father allowed me to volunteer at the Orphanage or the Church or some other charity whenever I wanted. I adored the smiles on people's faces when they were happy._

 _But before the wedding could take place, Mother got sick. Really sick. She was put on bed rest and grew weaker every day. This lasted for several months, doctors and physicians not being able to heal her._

 _I prayed to whoever was listening to take me instead. I guess it worked. Because she got better. And I...got ill very quickly._

 _Two years after Mother had initially gotten sick, I died. At midnight, March 20th 1612. The night of the Spring Equinox. Because I had prayed for me to be ill instead of my mother, and because of what I did for all those people, Manny made me the Spirit of Spring._

 _ ***End of Thoughts/Flashback***_

"Hello? Earth to Ash?" Jack's voice startled me and I blinked. I looked around to see we had arrived in my old homeland. Paris.

"Sorry. I guess I spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked. He shook his head and hopped out of the sleigh.

"That we're here. Come on! You're the Paris expert. Show us around!" Jack exclaimed. I jumped out and slapped the back side of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I didn't know you were expert," North said. I gave Jack a pointed look and he made a 'O' expression.

"Well, since Jack," I punched Jack for emphasis, "wants to explain, I think we should him."

"Fine. Ash grew up here before she became a spirit and would you quit hitting me!?" Jack flew up to get away and I scowled at the boy.

"I'm telling Mother. You know she doesn't like us talking about each other's' pasts," I threatened.

"Oh, don't get Jack in trouble. He didn't mean it," Tooth reasoned. I glared at the white-haired teen before huffing and walking towards the Eiffel Tower, where Cupid was most likely to go.

"Hey, wait up Sheila!" Bunny caught up with me as we walked a little ahead of the others.

"So….I hear if you tell Cupid who you love, he has to listen to your romance life. If that's true, we could work it to our adventure. As a diversion," I said.

"And who'll distract 'im?" Bunny asked. I blushed. I hadn't thought of that.

"Um…...Tooth? Maybe Jack. It doesn't have to be true love, just love. Like, for the children. Jack could say 'I love Jamie Bennett' and mean it as a brotherly thing. Or he could say it about any one of you, and mean it as a family-member thing," I replied.

"Uh-huh. And if someone had a person they truly loved?"

"Well, then you could've saved me a whole lot of time of explanations," I joked. Bunny laughed and I laughed along with him as we journeyed to find the first of the traitors.

 **A/N: Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. Kitkat Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Elevators

**So…...I've been a little busy. School work on my Holiday Vacation. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and plotline.**

 **Bunny's POV**

We reached the Eiffel Tower and Ash guided us to the elevator, helping us avoid any children in our way. A whole group ran right through her and she fell to the ground.

"Ugh. Garçon, ça fait mal," Ash said as she stood back up and brushed herself off.

"Um, what?" Tooth asked. Ash blushed and repeated what she said, but in english. ***Boy, that hurt***

"Now, if I can just hack into the mainframe, I can get us into Cupid's place," Ash said as she snapped her fingers, making a small portal appear and a tablet popped out before it disappeared. Ash hooked the tablet into the electric box on the elevator and started typing.

"Where did you learn to hack, Sheila?" I asked. She smirked and Jack groaned.

"Do _not_ get her started on _that_ story. Please!" Jack exclaimed. Ash rolled her eyes.

"It's your own fault, Jackie. You're the one who got me the tablet," Ash said as the tablet made a 'ding' noise and she yelled. "Yes! I got in!"

"Shh. We need stealth," North, _very_ loudly, whispered. Ash turned bright red. I elbowed North and he smiled apologetically.

"Uh, sorry. I got us into the mainframe. I just need to guess his password. Any suggestions?" Ash asked. Quietly.

"Arrow?" Tooth said. Sandy made a crossbow symbol with his sand.

"Heart?" Jack said. Ash shook her head, saying none of those worked.

"How about 'Love'?" I asked. She typed it in and smiled.

"You're brilliant, Bunny. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner!" Ash put the tablet away and a flash of gold appeared. A white, red, and pink elevator with hearts scattered all over it appeared, though no one except us seemed to notice. Ash walked up and pressed the button.

The doors opened and she gestured for us to get in. We followed her through the doors and she pressed the button saying 'Cupid's headquarters'.

"How'd you know what to do?" Tooth asked. I'd been wondering that as well.

"Let's just say Cupid and I have a history," Ash said as cheesy romance music started playing.

"That's one way of putting it," Jack laughed. Ash slapped him. "OW!"

"It was your fault! I wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for you!" Ash yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Ash looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know, do you?"

"What doesn't he know, Sheila?" I asked, getting impatient, and a little worried, though I wouldn't admit it. The doors opened and we were met with someone I had never seen before, but who had his eyes locked onto Ash.

"He doesn't know about Ash belonging to me."

 **A/N: See you next time. Kitkat Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Growling

**Ow, ow, ow. Jade, not so hard!**

 **Jade: You said you would update in April. Not a month later So….*throws Kitkat's tablet onto her lap* Work on it. Now.**

 **Kitkat: Yes ma'am. Btw, Jade is Reader4ever1, who you guys should follow/favorite as she is new. She doesn't have any stories yet. But she will and they will be awesome. If not, blame her.**

 **Jade: Kitkat…..**

 **Kitkat: *laughs nervously* I mean...uh….I'M WRITING NOW!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Bunny's POV**_

" _Let's just say Cupid and I have a history," Ash said as cheesy romance music started playing._

" _That's one way of putting it," Jack laughed. Ash slapped him. "OW!"_

" _It was your fault! I wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for you!" Ash yelled._

" _What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Ash looked at him in surprise._

" _You don't know, do you?"_

" _What doesn't he know, Sheila?" I asked, getting impatient, and a little worried, though I wouldn't admit it. The doors opened and we were met with someone I had never seen before, but who had his eyes locked onto Ash._

" _He doesn't know about Ash belonging to me."_

 **Ash's POV**

I wanted to recoil the second I saw him. Everyone always assumes Cupid is this sweet cherub, a baby-like guy wearing a diaper with angel wings and blonde curly hair and heart shaped arrows with a bow. The only accurate thing about that is the hair and the wings.

His bow and arrow are pure black, sharpened with a knife blood-red that he keeps on his side. He always wear a black leather jacket over a ripped muscle shirt. His jeans are ripped too. Like Jack, he never wears shoes.

The eyes….the eyes are what haunts me whenever I close my eyes and think about him. One was red and the other pure white.

But instead, I did what I did the last time I saw him. I walked right out of the elevator and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you call me 'yours' like I'm an inanimate object?! You don't talk to me that way!" I yelled. He had the nerve to smirk before grabbing my wrist and pulling me near him.

"I can talk to you anyway I want. We dated, didn't we? And yeah, I dumped you, but if I feel like reusing an old girlfriend, I can," Cupid stated. I pulled away and stepped back to the safety of being surrounded by the Guardians.

Jack instantly stepped in front of me, as did Bunny. I would've said something about 'Girls can fight just as well as guys' or 'I don't need a guy to fight my battles for me' but I was too busy glaring at Cupid to bother.

"Where are the others?" North asked. Cupid smiled and crossed his arms.

"What ever do you mean?

I blinked and Bunny literally had the god of Love pressed against the wall, _growling_ at him. **(I am denying nor saying I believe in the Greek gods, if you guys do or do not that's fine. I just needed characters for the story, like the Leprechaun and the Groundhog.)**

"Ya know bloody hell well what we mean, ya mongrel. It ain't our fault ya are a galah for letting go of Ash! Or that ya are a drongo, ya bounce! If ya don't tell us where they are!"

By this point, Bunny looked ready to, well, I wouldn't say _kill_ Cupid because all spirits are immortal, but he looked ready to do _something._

The others were just standing there, looking unsure of what to do. So I calmly (which was a feat in itself because I was inwardly shaking) walked over to him and pulled on him arm.

"Um, I think he gets it."

Bunny reluctantly got off. Then I looked into the two mismatched eyes and said nine words. Nine words that told us what part of Ireland Finnegan was in and where Robin Dirt (aka, the Groundhog) was hiding.

"Tell us or I will not hold him back."

 **A/N: I updated! Ok? Ok. And I took down the vote things, because as I said in the title, they were always temporary. Oh, and in case you can't understand Bunny...**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9: Maybe

**Hope everyone is having a good time. Just want to let you, Reader4ever1 (Jade) has posted 2 new stories, so if you likes Percy Jackson or The Little Mermaid (it's a crossover) go check her out!**

 **Jade: Do you even know anything about Ireland?**

 **Me: Only what the Internet tells me…**

 **Ash's POV**

Cupid told us Finnegan was in Carlingford, County Ford. He lived in the hills, but that was all he knew, supposedly. Robin supposedly lives in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania, though where, he had no clue.

We all left, with the threat that he ever crossed us again, we'd be back and he'd get it a lot worse.

We once again travelled by sleigh, none of us really talking this time around. I wanted to talk to Bunny, but what could I say?

' _Hey, thanks for nearly killing my ex-boyfriend. And also, I really like you and think what you just did was hot. Want to go out sometime?'_ I swear, sometimes I sound like a teenage girl. So instead of doing that, I just sat by Jack and watched as we flew over the earth.

"Why'd you come?"

I was startled out of my thoughts by Jack's voice bringing me back to reality. I blinked and had him repeat the question. But even then, I didn't understand what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Seasonals don't care. We look at mortals and we're supposed to shrug. We aren't supposed to mind being walked through. So why did you come with us?" Everyone was paying attention now and I blushed under the attention.

"Um, I don't know. Mother would've killed me if I let you go without at least one of your siblings."

He shook his head. Darn it. The boy is too smart for his own good. I sighed before continuing.

"I felt bad. And…..I didn't want to just hide like I did last time. When you told me what happened…..I felt horrible that I wasn't there. Maybe I shouldn't care. Maybe I should've hid. But I wanted to help. I wanted to see what you did. And…..heck, I wanted to something reckless for once!" I laughed, trying to take away the seriousness of what I just said.

He rolled his eyes and messed my hair, ignoring my feeble complaints.

"Sure. Well, this is definitely reckless."

Everyone laughed. I did too, but as I did, my eyes caught Bunny's, just fo a second, and we smiled at each other. And I felt like he understood what I didn't say.

That I wanted what Jack had. To be seen, heard, by children. To play with them. I wanted to have adventures, knowing someone would always have my back. And even if I couldn't get that, at least by fighting and getting rid of the threat, I could make sure at least one seasonal could.

For a second, that's what I thought. And I thought maybe. Just maybe.

Then I realized I was being silly and overthinking a silly smiled.

 **AN: I'll try to update again in a few days. I WANT to finish this before summer ends, but we'll see.**


	10. Chapter 10: Eavesdropping

**Hello! So, I'm not sure if you guys want the Guardians (and Ash) to pick of the bad guys one by one (where they fight each one individually) or whether there should be some epic battle all of the bad guys vs the good guys kind of thing. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Bunny's POV**

We had to rest once more to feed to reindeer. And as we did, Tooth took Ash away for a 'girl talk' thing. Whatever that means.

Once the sheilas were gone, Jack bombarded me with nonsense.

"YOU LIKE HER!"

I rolled my eyes as I munched on a carrot, refusing to even respond to the white-haired boy.

"Come on, old friend. It is true. We all see it." North added. I sighed, knowing they wouldn't shut up about it unless I spoke.

"Ya know why I can't. We're too different, and…..I can't risk it." I replied solemnly. North put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bunny, I can only imagine how hard it was, losing Bay. But it's been eons. She would have wanted you to move on. And Ash, she is a lovely girl and cares for you. Surely you must see it."

"Look, if I agree to consider this, just consider it, will ya hooligans rack off?" I pleaded. They both nodded, and Sandy gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

 **Ash's POV**

I smiled as I listened in on their conversation. I know I shouldn't have, but I had originally wanted to get some food from the sleigh, so Tooth and I had walked back, only to stop when we heard the boys talking.

She was smiling so much, I barely managed to drag her away when they were done. Once we got far enough away, she exploded.

"HELIKESYOUHELIKESYOUWHATAREYOUGOINGTODO?!" Tooth screamed. It took me a second to piece together what the fairy had just said. **(He likes you, he likes you, what are you going to do?!)**

"I'm going to wait until after we defeat Pitch and the others. Then I'm going to try to talk to him. But you can't tell the guys we heard anything, ok?"

Tooth nodded before squealing and hugging me.

"Tooth….can't…...breathe!" I would have probably passed out had she not let me go.

"Whoops. Sorry!" She blushed as I struggled to breathe normally again. I shrugged it off before we started to head for the sleigh again, making our appearance known (this time) to the boys.

"Hey Ash! What took you two so long?" Jack asked. I responded, maybe a little too quickly.

"Just had a lot to talk about. We ready to go?"

Sandy signed that yes, we were ready and we all got back into the sleigh.

"Next stop, County Ford!" North yelled!

 **AN: let me knows what you guys want next! Kitkat Out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Promises

**I updated again! Yay! So I figure the Guardians will beat all the minor dudes (aka the Leprechaun and the Groundhog) then go head to head with Pitch. Like the idea?**

 **Bunny's POV**

The entire flight to County Ford was..weird. Ash would stare at me until I looked back, then she'd flush and look away until I quit staring at her. Then she'd start right back up again. And Tooth kept giggling. FOR NO BLOODY REASON!

We finally landed and Tooth had to brilliant idea of splitting up. Her and Jack, North and Sandy, and Ash and…..me.

As soon as we were far enough away I was sure no one could hear us, I turned and push Ash into a wall, my paws blocking her escape.

"Bunny! What...what are you doing?" Ash asked, blushing madly. I glared at the .

"Why the bloody hell 'ave you and Tooth been acting so funny?"

Ash looked away sheepishly. I refused to let the Spring Spirit go. Oh no, not again. She can't get away with being...so damn irresistible.

' _Why do I think her blush is so hot?'_ I thought as I continued to stare her down. She sighed in defeat.

"We….we were going back to the sleigh to get some food, and we...may or may not have overheard you and the others talking."

I froze. Did that mean she heard….aw, crikey. Ash continued to talk, rambling really.

"We didn't mean to! But Tooth wouldn't let me go and make our presence known and I really wanted to know, even though I know it's not a good excuse-"

"What did you mean, you wanted to know?" I cut her off. If she meant what I thought she meant….

"I WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOU FELT, OKAY?!" Ash yelled. I backed away, far enough so she could duck under my arm. "Let's just forget about it and look for Finnegan."

Before she could walk to for, I grabbed her, pulled her to look at me, and kissed her. I had intended for it to just be a quick pec, to gauge her reaction, but she deepened it.

We separated, both red faced (though mine was less noticeable under my fur). I smiled, and she did too, her blue eyes lighter than I'd ever seen them.

"We'll talk about this after Pitch and the others. Promise," I said. She nodded in agreement and we walked in comfortable silence before coming across a little hut, visible to only spirits. I knew that because there was a magic aura surrounding it that all immortals and spirits could sense.

We both instantly knew it was the crazy Leprechaun's place because of all the cauldrons surrounding it filled to the brim with gold.

"How are we going to tell the others to come here?" Ash asked. I looked behind her and nodded my head in that direction. She turned and saw Jack and Tooth flying towards us, and North and Sandy walking from a different direction.

"Well, this is it. Who wants to knock?" Jack asked sarcastically. North went and pounded his fist against the door. It opened, showing a hole right where North had punched the wooden frame.

 **AN: Will Bunny and Ash get together? What's beyond the door? What will happen next? Find out on my next update! Kitkat Out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pretty Hot

**I decided to not leave you all hanging.** _*Warning: This has slight cursing.*_

 **Previous chapter: Bunny's POV**

 _We both instantly knew it was the crazy Leprechaun's place because of all the cauldrons surrounding it filled to the brim with gold._

 _"How are we going to tell the others to come here?" Ash asked. I looked behind her and nodded my head in that direction. She turned and saw Jack and Tooth flying towards us, and North and Sandy walking from a different direction._

 _"Well, this is it. Who wants to knock?" Jack asked sarcastically. North went and pounded his fist against the door. It opened, showing a hole right where North had punched the wooden frame._

 **Ash's POV**

We walked inside and Jack accidentally slammed the door. Loudly. We all turned to look at him and he mouthed ' _sorry'._

That's when Finnegan comes to the living room, where we had gathered. He had the red hair and green clothes that all stereotypical leprechauns had. His height was the same too, but his eyes were blood red and he didn't have the 'happy' grin like they do in TV.

"What are ya whankers doing here?!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, seeing as how he was completely drunk.

"We wanted to know what Pitch is planning. Something about a fear weapon." North stated. He smirked before coming up to me.

"Oh look, it's Cupid's old b****. How'd you like to be _mine?_ You'd get to experience some very interesting things…" I blinked then slapped him, just like I had slapped Cupid. He groaned and clutched his face.

"No. Now you either tell us now, or I'll make you tell us," I replied. He had the audacity to laugh.

"No thanks, sugar."

I smirked before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him, lifting him into the ground. His legs kicked aimlessly.

"LET ME DOWN, YA BLOODY STOOK!" He yelled. I rolled my eye before setting him down….and then made large vines grow around him so he couldn't move.

"You might want to talk. You DO NOT want to make this girl angry," Jack said. I crossed my arms and just stared at the red-haired elf.

"Fine. Pitch developed a weapon, a trident of sorts, that spreads fear faster than he ever could. To everyone, not just children and not just mortals. He said if I helped, I'd get more respect than I am now. NOW LET ME GO!"

I walked up to him, knelt down, and looked him in the eye, my face being so serious, even the drunk bastard could understand this.

"I will, but if I do, you cannot help Pitch. Or anyone else who is helping him. If you do….I will tell Mother Nature where to find you. Trust me; she is not happy with you."

Being a spirit with a holiday in spring, he was technically under my domain. But I knew if I mentioned Gaia, he would take the threat seriously.

He gulped and nodded slowly. I released him from the vines, and he backed away slowly.

"Let us go," North announced. We followed him to outside, and started heading for the sleigh. Bunny walked by me and we went a little slower so the others couldn't hear us.

"That was pretty hot," Bunny whispered. I blushed and ducked my head.

"Was just doing what needed to be done."

"Well, ya did good." Bunny replied. The words 'That was pretty hot' stayed in my head for the rest of the walk, and continued to echo in my thoughts on our way to Pennsylvania.

 **AN: Tada. We are finally getting somewhere. Kitkat Out!**

 **Whanker -Fool**

 **Stool - Idiot/Fool**

 **If I got this wrong, I apologize. I've never been to Ireland.**


	13. Chapter 13: Handsome and Darling

**HEY! What's up with all the updates?**

 **Jack: That's what I was going to ask.**

 **Me: It was RHETORICAL! I'm trying to be nice! I've figure out the rest of the story-line and sadly, only 3 or 4 more chapters. I'll miss all the readers!**

 **Ash's POV**

"I'm telling you, he's this way!" Jack yelled. I rolled my eyes before pulling him towards the right direction.

"JACK! I've been to his place before. You know, so I can tell him if spring is going to be early or not. So it's THIS way!" I stated. He groaned but followed me. I hadn't been in awhile, and almost always forgot which country/stated he was in. But once there, I always remembered the way.

"Hey, did you know Finnegan?" Tooth asked. I shook my head. "Well, he acted like he knew you. And Cupid actually did. And so does Robin. Do you think he'll flirt with you too?"

"Um, no. He's married. Last I checked anyways," I answered. Jack's eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Who'd he marry?"

"Um, this groundhog called Phyllis. She stays immortal just like him because of some punch or something. I'm surprised he's working with Pitch " I replied as we made our way to the entry point.

I rolled my eyes at the horrible bush that didn't really cover up the hole that led to Robin's home.

"OPEN UP OR I'M THROWING A BOMB DOWN THERE!" I yelled. North raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "It's the only way he'll come above ground."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Robin shouted back as he pulled the bush away. Sandy used his sand to pin him to the ground. "Hey! What's going on?"

"We heard you were working fo Pitch. True or is Finnegan spreading lies again?" I asked. I was hoping it wasn't true. Robin was one of my good friends, and I'd hate to see him get hurt.

"What are you talking about? I thought Pitch was gone," Robin replied. North narrowed his eyes and walked over to him.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"I am! Ask Phyllis. She can't lie!" Robin begged. I nodded to confirm the fact. Phyllis had angered a witch and now she could not lie. Came in handy sometimes. Except when the truth isn't exactly something someone wants to hear.

We waited a few seconds for her to come up and she agreed with Robin. Sandy let him up and we apologized.

"It's alright. Can't understand why you believed Finnegan though," Robin replied as his wife patted the dirt off his shoulders.

"Gaia's the one who told me originally. Didn't really think you'd turn bad. Glad you didn't," I said. He smiled.

"Same here. See you in spring?"

I nodded in confirmation as him and Phyllis went back underground. After he was gone, we all sat down.

"I'm glad we didn't 'ave to fight 'im," Bunny said.

"I know, right? I'm tired of tracking down these guys," I replied.

"At least we only have one more place to go," Tooth reasoned. We all agreed, though I was nervous. How would we defeat him? And what did I have to do with that.

"Let's rest. We have a big day ahead of us,."

We all headed back to the sleigh. North slept in the driver's seat, Sandy made a bed of sand for himself, Tooth curled up by Jack (friend-wise).

And Bunny went to sleep on one of the wings and I was going to sleep on the other one, but he grabbed my hand and made me sleep by him. I blushed but let him put his arms around me.

"Goodnight, darling," Bunny whispered before dozing off. I shivered a little but smiled.

"Night..handsome."

 **AN: How was that? Kitkat Out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Egg Bombs

**Aanndd I'm back. Again. You guys must be fed up with me. Or the story. But don't worry! Almost over! *cries***

 **Bunny: Why are ya crying? No one wants it to be over.**

 **Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! I just want to write!**

 **Bunny's POV**

We had to gets our weapons ready before we charged into battle. North sharpened his swords, Tooth got her old sword out and sharpened it too.

Sandy started making weapons out of sand, trying to figure out which one to use. Jack practiced ice forms.

And I practiced with my boomerangs while making some new egg bombs so we all could have some handy.

"You need help?"

I turned to see Ash beside me. I blushed (yes, blushed. My fur hid it though), remembering what I did the night before. Then I cleared my throat and nodded.

She sat by my side and looked at what I was doing and copied me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Ash spoke up.

"What weapon should I use? I didn't bring one, so I'd have to use my powers to make it."

"For ya, maybe a crossbow," I suggested. She grinned and touched the stone in her headpiece. She concentrated and opened her other hand. A wooden crossbow and arrows, complete with a quiver made of vines.

"Like this?" Ash asked. I nodded and she put the quiver on her back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We finished making the egg bombs and handed them out to the others. We all gathered in the sleigh and headed for...wait.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked. North got out a miniature globe, like the one he had at the Pole. There was a bunch of golden lights. Except for one. One was black. Pitch black.

"We go to Antarctica."

"Better put on the sweater on," Ash said as she pulled it over her head. I started prepping myself mentally for how cold it would be.

"Man, my element. I love that place!" Jack exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Ash smacked his arm.

"Yeah….YOUR element! I'll be powerless there!" Ash replied. Jack smirked.

"I know. That's why I love- OW!"

Ash had smacked him upside the head and he started rubbing the new injury. She went to smack him again when he held his hands up defeat. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Ash, have you ever fought before?" Tooth asked. She smiled and Jack groaned.

"Yeah, she has. The girl can kickbox better than anyone. I should know. She's only beaten me up a thousand times," Jack said.

"A thousand and five," Ash corrected. I laughed and ignored Jack's glare.

"Good on ya. Bloke needed a few whacks to the head."

"HEY!"

"Hush. We are here." North whispered. Had we really been talking that long? And I didn't even notice the change in temperature until the Russian said that. We got out of the sleigh and looked around.

"Welcome. You are just in time for the unveiling of my new invention."

 **AN: DUH! DUH DUH! Kitkat Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: War

**School has started up, which is while it's been a few days. But like I said, a few more chapters and the story is done! No more waiting on me to update! Let's go.**

 **Ash's POV**

War. Something I hate more than anything. Children and innocent people die every year because of it. But today it was necessary.

"Look out!" Jack called. I ducked just in time as Pitch threw a nightmare arrow towards me.

I managed to grow some vines to lift me to higher ground and and started shooting my arrows towards some nightmares.

"Is that all ya got, ya overgrown ratbag?!" Bunny exclaimed as he threw some egg bombs at Pitch, who unfortunately managed to get a nightmare to take the hit.

I started throwing some at him as well, but I didn't see the nightmare behind me, who shoved me off the vines.

"AHH!" I screamed before landing on a golden cloud. "Thanks Sandy!" I waved at the short Guardian before racing to the edge of the cliff where Sandy and Tooth were fighting while the rest of the gang was in the air.

I readjusted my quiver before jumping into the sleigh, which had been flying right below me.

"Crikey! When did ya get here?" Bunny asked as he threw his boomerang and waited for it to return.

"Jumped off the cliff. Wanted to join the party."

"Ya call this a party?" Bunny rolled his eyes as he caught the wooden weapon he handled so well. I smirked as we went back to back as the nightmares started closing in.

"You aren't having fun?" I shot more arrows, striking some of the nightmares and making it a little less crowded. A little.

I spotted Jack flying above us and having a difficult time freezing much of anything. I concentrated and summoned a giant eagle (I mean GIANT) from who knows where and jumped onto its back.

"Need some help?" I asked as I began fighting and making my way to the Winter Spirit. He chuckled as he managed to freeze about twenty of the black sand monsters.

"Not any more. Got a pretty bada** sister to help me," Jack teased as we flew higher, searching for Pitch.

"Aw, thanks. Means a lot, Jackie," I replied as my eyes narrowed, finally finding Pitch amidst the cloud of pure black sand.

"You call this war? I thought I would be fighting real warriors, not a pathetic bunch of misfits!" Pitch yelled as he saw me getting closer.

"You want a warrior, you got one."

I focused all my energy and destroyed all the nightmare horses surrounding the Boogeyman.

His eyes widened before laughing and making a sword of darkness appear. I thought he was going to try and hit me again, but he was looking past me. I turned my head to see he was aiming for Bunny.

As the arrow was released into the air, I jumped from my eagle companion and took the hit.

"ASH!" Jack cried out as he came racing towards me. The white-haired teen caught me and flew us to the sleigh, where he laid me down as gentle as he could.

"Must...keep...fighting.." I tried to convince him to leave, but he wouldn't. Pitch laughed, but then Sandy made a ball out of dreamsand and hurled it at Pitch. Pitch groaned as all the nightmares vanished, them along with Pitch.

"Is she okay?" Tooth asked as North landed the sleigh and everyone surrounded me.

Sandy held both his hands and pressed them on the wound. I moaned from the pain before opening my eyes, though it hurt to even do that.

"I'm tired," I croaked. Bunny chuckled sadly as he knelt beside me. "Welcome."

"Thank ya. Yau didn't have ta', ya know?" Bunny responded. I smirked weakly.

" 'Course I did. Better me than a Guardian."

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine. Right Sandy?" Tooth asked. Sandy lifted his hands and shrugged before making the image of a clock over his head.

"It's going to take time?" Jack questioned. Sandy nodded and I smiled.

"That's right. I'm a bada** warrior. We don't go down that easy. Going to have to do a lot more to get rid of me," I was tired and in a whole lot of pain, but I didn't want them to worry.

"We know. Come, everyone. Let's go home," North stated. The ride home was long, but Bunny held my hand the entire time, making it almost worth it.

Almost.

 **AN: If you guys know where these quote are from, leave a comment for me! Kitkat Out!**

 **Ash: "Wanted to join the party."**

 **Bunny: "Ya call this a party?"**

 **Ash: "You aren't having fun?"**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally!

**And this story is almost over! *cries* I hope you guys enjoyed. Shout out to my friend Jade (aka Reader4ever1). She has finished a one-shot and is writing another story. So if you like Percy Jackson, go check her out at** **u/9113401/Reader4ever1**

 **North: So story is going to end? What happens to us?**

 **Tooth: Yeah! Where do we go?**

 **Me: Go over to my other ROTG story. Don't worry though; I will write plenty more ROTG stories. Maybe even a sequel to this? If I get 15 reviews saying you guys want a sequel, I shall (attempt) to write it!**

 **Bunny's POV**

Ash was going to be the death of me. Phil rushed her to the infirmary, only letting Sandy in. I paced outside the door, wishing they would let me in. I felt so helpless.

"Bunny, calm down. She's going to be fine," Jack said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he placed his hands up in surrender. North placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Quit wearing down holes in my floor. You worrying won't help her get better," North reasoned.

"Yeah, ya are right. I'm sorry," I apologized. He smiled and led me to a seat.

It didn't help.

We waited for hours before Sandy and Phil came out. Sandy gestured for me to enter. I slowly walked inside, hearing them close the door behind me.

There she was.

Laying in an infirmary bed, blankets covering her. I'd never seen her so pale. I could barely make out her freckles. Her head piece was on the bedside table next to her. I couldn't remember her ever not wearing it.

I pulled up a chair and just stared at her. Ash. She had never looked so small, so tired. I smiled as I remembered how she was back in County Ford.

She was so flustered. I liked that. I liked that I was the only one who could catch her off guard.

Then I recalled what had happened there and chuckled. I hadn't been expecting it, and neither did she. At least, I don't think she did.

 _Before she could walk further, I grabbed her, pulled her to look at me, and kissed her. I had intended for it to just be a quick peck, to gauge her reaction, but she deepened it._

 _We separated, both red faced (though mine was less noticeable under my fur). I smiled, and she did too, her blue eyes lighter than I'd ever seen them._

" _We'll talk about this after Pitch and the others. Promise," I said._

I shook my head. I shouldn't have waited. Who knew if she would fully recover, if she would?

Nightmare sand was deadly. Sandy knew that first hand, but I never wanted it to happen ago. Not to Ash. Especially not to Ash. The fact that she took the hit for me….means everything to me. Her brushing it off, saying better her than a Guardian, made me feel awful. I could still here Jack's voice, crying out for her when it occurred.

"Ya're a Guardian. Strewth, I don't care if it takes centuries to get that through yar pretty head. I'll remind ya everyday if I have to," I said quietly, gripping her hand.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain I was feeling. Then I felt it. It was faint, but I felt Ash squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes to see her smiling weakly at me.

"If it means seeing you, I wouldn't mind being reminded," Ash responded. It took me a second before I realized that she was answering what I had just said. I laughed in disbelief; she was awake. She had heard. She was okay. "You okay, B-"

I cut her off by crashing my mouth against hers. She moaned a little before kissing back with just as much force.

I pulled away slightly, but only barely. She laughed nervously as I just grinned at her. The blush that I adored graved her cheeks and I cupped her chin with my paws.

"Don't eva' scare me like that again, ya here?" I scolded. She smirked before pecking my cheek.

"If it makes you kiss me, I just might."

I rolled my eyes at her before kissing her. She squealed in surprise as I started to making a trail of small kisses down her face to her neck.

"I'll kiss ya even if ya don't. More, in fact," I replied. She groaned before nodding. I went back to look her in the eye. "I love ya. I don't want to be separated from ya, or have other blokes try and flirt with ya."

"I love you too. And you are the only guy that I'll let flirt with me," Ash reassured as she made room for me to sit next to her on the bed.

"Good. So are we, uh, well, ya know?" I loved the sheila but it was still kinda hard being romantic after being out of practice for centuries.

"Official? Only if you kiss me again," She teased. I growled before happily complying.

She may be the death of me, but if it means getting her to myself, that was a price I'm willing to pay.

 **AN: The fluff! One more chapter! *Author is so sad yet happy* Kitkat Out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Hello. This is the last chapter…..it was a pleasure writing this and getting so much positive feedback. I shall miss writing this story. I hope all of you enjoyed this.**

 **Ash's POV**

It has been five months since I first met the Guardians. In that time, Manny allowed me to become a Guardian myself.

I was so excited. And when Jack and I went to tell Mother Nature, Juliet, and Pine **(from the first chapter),** they were ecstatic for me. They were also happy when Bunny and I announced our engagement a few weeks ago.

Tooth wouldn't quit squealing for about half an hour. Jack chased Bunny for who knows how long, as did North. Sandy was the first one to ACTUALLY congratulate us...before chasing my fiancée.

I actually got to invite the Bennett children as well as their friends. Jack had introduced me to them, and now I've got a lot of believers. It felt so good when they saw me, when they didn't run through me.

It also felt good when we found out Pitch wouldn't be bothering us anytime soon, as he was too weak. Cupid went into hiding, and I never saw him again nor did I ever see Finnegan. Robin I did get to see. He and Phyllis gladly agreed to be at Bunny and I's wedding.

We wouldn't be having anytime soon, but I was just happy I got to have him all to myself. He had to be the most amazing guy I had ever met. Sure, he embarrassed me to no end, but I loved the grumpy Pooka.

 **Bunny:** Grumpy?

Oh, you know I'm teasing. Anyways, life is going pretty well. I have a new family, no danger or bad guys to deal with, and I had believers. What more could I ask for?

 **Bunny:** Way to exclude me.

FINE! I am marrying the love of my life, and can't wait to start our new life together. Happy now?

 **Bunny:** Yeah. Pretty happy. ***grabs Ash and pulls her towards him***

Hey! I was doing a narrative! Oh, whatever. You guys get the point. If you all will excuse me, I have to go.

 **Bunny:** Oi! Get back here!

 **AN: Short, but sweet. Don't worry; if you want to read about their wedding and their life together, all you have to do is ask. But until then…...hope all of you have a great day (or night)!**

 **Jack: Goodbye, reader.**

 **Bunny: Later mates.**

 **Tooth: It was a good story.**

 **North: Farewell.**

 **Sandy: *waves goodbye***


End file.
